Reduced pressure, or vacuum-assisted, therapies can be effective for improving wound healing due to a variety of different causes and at a number of different anatomical locations. Typically, reduced pressure therapies include a porous material that is placed at a wound site. A membrane or drape is placed over the porous material to provide an airtight seal at the wound area, and a negative pressure is applied to the porous material to provide a reduced pressure at the wound site.
Tissue stretching systems can assist with wound closure. Such stretching systems may provide mechanical forces to tissue around the wound to allow approximation of the wound margins over time.